Muhammad ibn Musa al-Khwarizmi
Abū Jaʿfar Muhammad ibn Mūsā al-Khwārizmī, in persiano: محمد خوارزمی (Corasmia o Baghdad, 780 circa – 850 circa), è stato un matematico, astronomo, astrologo e geografo persiano. Nativo - come dice la sua nisba - della regione centroasiatica del Khwārezm (in persiano Kharazm, l'antica Corasmia), Jeffrey A. Oaks, [http://facstaff.uindy.edu/~oaks/MHMC.htm Was al-Khwarizmi an applied algebraist?]; Jan P. Hogendijk, "al-Khwarizmi", in Pythagoras, 38 (1998), no. 2, pp. 4-5. Abū Jaʿfar Muḥammad ibn Mūsā Khwārizmī (Farsi ابو جعفر محمد بن موسی خوارزمی, Abu Jaʿfar Moḥammed ebn Musā Khwārezmi; Arabo ابو جعفر محمد بن موسى الخوارزمي, Abū Jaʿfar Muḥammad b. Mūsā al-Khwārizmī), talvolta confuso con Jaʿfar Muḥammad ibn Mūsā ibn Shākir,Cfr. in tal senso M. Dunlop, "Muḥammad b. Mūsā al-Khwārizmī", in Journal of the Royal Asiatic Society (1943), pp. 248-250. visse a Baghdad presso la corte del califfo al-Maʾmūn, che lo nominò responsabile della sua biblioteca, la famosa Bayt al-Hikma, "Casa della sapienza", di Baghdad. Sotto la sua direzione furono tradotte in arabo molte delle principali opere matematiche del periodo greco-ellenistico, dell'antica Persia, di Babilonia e dell'India. È l'autore dell'al-Kitāb al-mukhtaṣar fī ḥisāb al-jabr wa al-muqābala, il primo libro che tratta soluzioni sistematiche di equazioni lineari e di secondo grado. Viene considerato pertanto il padre dell'algebra, titolo che divide con Diofanto. L'algebra di al-Khwārizmī è considerata il fondamento e la testata d'angolo della scienza. Ed è senz'altro più corretto chiamare al-Khwārizmī "padre dell'algebra" anziché Diofanto, perché egli è stato il primo ad insegnare algebra in forma elementare. Diofanto si è principalmente interessato alla teoria dei numeri. Cfr. Gandz, pp. 263–277. La parola "algebra" deriva dall'Arabo الجبر, al-jabr, che significa "ripristinare" o "completare", una delle due operazioni usate per risolvere le equazioni di secondo grado come descritto nel suo libro. Il libro Algoritmi de numero Indorum, traduzione latina di uno dei suoi più importanti studi sul sistema di numerazione indiano, introdusse la notazione posizionale e il numero zero nel mondo occidentale nel XII secolo. La parola algoritmo e la sua variante meno usata algorismo derivano da Algoritmi, la latinizzazione del suo nome.Nelle file dei più illustri matematici di tutti i tempi al-Khwārizmī si eleva al di sopra di tutti gli altri. Egli compose il lavoro più antico su algebra ed aritmetica, fonte principale di conoscenze matematiche per secoli prima di arrivare in Oriente e Occidente. Il lavoro sull'aritmetica introdusse per primo i numeri indiani in Europa, come dimostrato dal vocabolo algoritmo; il lavoro sull'algebra diede il nome a questa importante branca della matematica nel mondo europeo (cfr. Ali Abdullah al-Daffa, cit.). Biografia Si conosce poco della sua vita: non è neppure certo dove al-Khwārizmī sia nato. La sua nisba fa pensare che potrebbe essere originario del Khwārezm, attiguo alla regione iraniana del Khorasan e all'incirca combaciante con le aree circostanti il lago Aral che sono ora conosciute come regione di Khiva e che fanno parte dell'Uzbekistan. Lo storico annalista persiano (ma arabografo) al-Tabari gli attribuisce la nisba "al-Qutrabbulī", credendolo originario di Qutrabbul, una piccola città vicina a Baghdad. Ad essa aggiunse anche la nisba "al-Majūsī", lasciando intendere che egli fosse un mago o un sacerdote zoroastriano.al-khwarizmi.html Alcuni hanno suggerito che la prefazione al suo libro sull'algebra potesse far intendere che egli fosse un musulmano ortodosso, sebbene i suoi studi di astrologia non consentano di confermare questa ipotesi. Nel Kitāb al-Fihrist (Libro dell'Indice) di Muḥammad ibn Isḥāq ibn al-Nadīm troviamo una biografia di al-Khwārizmī, contenente l'elenco dei libri da lui scritti. Al-Khwārizmī portò a termine la maggior parte dei suoi lavori - tutti scritti in lingua arabaLa lingua persiana era infatti ancora di là da venire nella sua forma scritta. Sarà solo con lo storico Bal'ami che, in età samanide, si assisterà alla comparsa del neo-persiano scritto: risultante dell'adattamento della lingua medio-persiana, in uso fin dall'età sasanide, all'alfabeto arabo (semitico), cui furono aggiunti alcuni necessari grafemi al fine di rendere appropriatamente il suono di taluni fonemi tipici del persiano (di struttura linguistica indoaria). - fra l'813 e l'833. Dopo la conquista islamica delle regioni mesopotamiche e persiane, Baghdad divenne il centro degli studi scientifici e degli affari e molti mercanti e scienziati dalla lontana Cina e dall'India arrivarono in questa città, così come probabilmente fece al-Khwārizmī. Egli visse a Baghdad come studioso presso la Bayt al-Hikma, la Casa della sapienza voluta dal califfo al-Maʾmūn, dove ebbe modo di dedicarsi alle ricerche, alla traduzione di manoscritti scientifici greco-ellenistici e alla stesura delle proprie opere. Contributi I suoi maggiori contributi hanno riguardato i campi dell'algebra, della trigonometria, dell'astronomia/astrologia, della geografia e della cartografia. Il suo approccio sistematico e logico nel risolvere le equazioni lineari e di secondo grado diedero forma alla disciplina dell'algebra; questo stesso vocabolo è derivato dal nome del suo libro al-Kitāb al-mukhtasar fī hisāb al-jabr wa l-muqābala (Arabo الكتاب المختصر في حساب الجبر والمقابلة), scritto verso l'825 e tradotto in latino nel XII secolo con il titolo “Algoritmi de numero Indorum”, forse la prima opera completa sul sistema di numerazione indiano. Si deve ad esso la diffusione del sistema di numerazione indo-arabico nel Vicino e Medio Oriente e successivamente in Europa. al-Khwārizmī sistematizzò e corresse i dati geografici di Tolomeo relativi all'Africa e al Vicino Oriente. Un altro suo testo molto importante è stato il Kitāb surat al-ard ("Libro sulla forma della Terra", tradotto come Geografia), che presenta le coordinate di località della parte del mondo conosciuta e in particolare di quelle citate dall'opera geografica di Tolomeo, ma con valori migliorati per quanto riguarda la lunghezza del Mar Mediterraneo e l'ubicazione di alcune città in Asia e in Africa. Egli contribuì inoltre alla realizzazione di una carta geografica del mondo per il Califfo al-Maʾmūn e partecipò al progetto per la determinazione della circonferenza della Terra, supervisionando il lavoro di 70 geografi impegnati a realizzare una mappa del “Mondo conosciuto” a quel momento.Enciclopedia Britannica on-line, [http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/317171/al-Khwarizmi al-Khwārizmī] Algebra L'al-Kitāb al-mukhtaṣar fī ḥisāb al-jabr wa al-muqābala è un libro di matematica scritto verso l'820 d.C. Il libro amplia il lavoro del matematico indiano Brahmagupta e del matematico ellenistico Diofanto sulle equazioni algebriche. Girolamo Cardano, nel suo Ars Magna, lo ritiene il creatore dell'algebra, poiché l'Aritmetica di Diofanto (III-IV sec. d.C.) fu scoperta solo in seguito. Oggi sappiamo tuttavia che l'inizio dell'algebra si può far risalire al II millennio a.C. con la matematica babilonese e quella egiziana. Ciò non toglie importanza al lavoro di al-Khwārizmī, il quale raccolse materiale da tradizioni differenti: greca, indiana e siriaco-mesopotamica, e compilò un trattato dotato di sistematicità che divenne un punto di riferimento per lo sviluppo dell'algebra moderna.http://www.treccani.it/site/Scuola/Zoom/arabi/maracchia.htm Silvio Maracchia, Algebra – al-giabr, Treccani-Scuola Grazie alla traduzione in latino con il titolo Liber algebrae et almucabala di Roberto di Chester a Segovia, nel 1145,O'Connor, Abraham bar Hiyya Ha-Nasi e quella di Gerardo da Cremona. Normalmente l'algebra viene associata con la notazione simbolica e sintetica dell'algebra moderna, in realtà l'algebra si è sviluppata nella matematica islamica e per molto tempo nella matematica dell'Europa medioevale in una forma detta algebra retorica in cui le espressioni erano descritte con lunghi giri di parole.http://www.treccani.it/site/Scuola/Zoom/arabi/bagni.htm Giorgio Bagni, Numeri, numerologia e mondo arabo, Treccani-Scuola Per esempio, per descrivere l'equazione x''2+10''x=39, al-Khwārizmī usa una espressione equivalente a: "il quadrato e dieci radici dello stesso danno come somma trentanove unità". Il metodo di al-Khwārizmī per risolvere equazioni lineari e di 2º grado si basa principalmente nel ridurre l'equazione a uno dei sei tipi proposti (dove a, b e c sono interi positivi). * quadrato uguale alla radice (ax''2 = ''bx) * quadrato uguale a un numero (ax''2 = ''c) * radice uguale a un numero (bx = c'') * quadrato più radice uguale a un numero (''ax''2 + ''bx = c'') * quadrato più numero uguale radice (''ax''2 + ''c = bx) * radice più numero uguale quadrato (bx + c'' = ''ax''2) usando le due operazioni ''al-jabr ("completamento") e al-muqābala ("bilanciamento"). Al-jabr è il procedimento utilizzato per rimuovere i numeri negativi, le radici e i quadrati aggiungendo la stessa quantità a entrambi i membri dell'equazione. Per esempio, x''2 = 40''x - 4''x''2 è ridotto a 5''x''2 = 40''x''. Al-muqābala è il procedimento utilizzato per portare le quantità dello stesso segno dallo stesso membro dell'equazione. Per esempio, x''2+14 = ''x+5 si riduce a x''2+9 = ''x. Aritmetica Il testo chiamato Algoritmi de numero Indorum ("al-Khwārizmī sui numeri indiani") è sopravvissuto in una traduzione latina, ma di esso si è perso l'originale in arabo. La traduzione è stata fatta nel gennaio del 1126 da Adelardo di Bath, che aveva inoltre tradotto le tabelle astronomiche nel 1126. Il titolo originale in arabo era probabilmente Kitāb al-Jamʿ wa al-tafrīq bi-ḥisāb al-Hind.Julius Ruska, Zur ältesten arabischen Algebra und Rechenkunst. ISBN 3-533-03817-3. ("Libro sull'addizione e la sottrazione secondo il calcolo degli Indiani"). Geografia Il terzo importante studio di al-Khwārizmī è intitolato Kitāb ṣūrat al-arḍ ( , "Libro sulla forma della Terra", spesso tradotto in inglese come Geography), terminato nell'833. È una versione rivista e completata della Geografia di Tolomeo e consiste in un elenco di 2402 coordinate di città e altre caratteristiche geografiche preceduto da un'introduzione generale.Cartography Del Kitāb ṣūrat al-arḍ è sopravvissuta solo una copia, conservata nella Biblioteca dell'Università di Strasburgo. Una traduzione latina è conservata nella Biblioteca Nazionale di Spagna a Madrid e il suo titolo completo è "Libro sulla comparsa della Terra, con le sue città, montagne, mari, tutte le isole ed i fiumi, scritto da Abū Jaʿfar Muhammad ibn Mūsā al-Khwārizmī, secondo il trattato geografico scritto da Tolomeo il Claudiano". Nel pensiero di al-Khwārizmī, “il Claudiano” significa che Tolomeo era in qualche modo collegato con l'imperatore Claudio. Il libro inizia con un elenco di latitudini e longitudini, a seconda delle "fasce climatiche", vale a dire in blocchi di latitudini e, in ogni fascia climatica, per longitudini. Paul Gallez evidenzia questo eccellente sistema che ci permette di dedurre molte latitudini e longitudini, anche se il documento in nostro possesso è così in cattivo stato da renderlo quasi illeggibile. Sia la copia in arabo sia la traduzione in latino non includono la stessa mappa del mondo, Hubert Daunicht è stato in grado di ricostruire la mappa mancante partendo dalle coordinate: Daunicht lesse le latitudini e le longitudini dei tratti costieri nel manoscritto o li dedusse dal contesto quando esse risultavano illeggibili. Trasferì i punti su carta millimetrata e, collegandoli con linee rette, ottenne un'approssimazione del contorno costiero presente nella mappa originale. Fece quindi lo stesso lavoro per i fiumi e le città.Hubert Daunicht. Der Osten nach der Erdkarte al-Ḫuwārizmīs: Beiträge zur historischen Geographie und Geschichte Asiens, Bonn, Bonn Universität, 1968. Una delle correzioni fatta da al-Khwārizmī degli studi di Tolomeo fu la riduzione della latitudine del Mediterraneo da 62 a 52 gradi, quando essa ammonta effettivamente a soli 42 gradi. Lo studioso scelse per lo stesso meridiano Zero, come Tolomeo, le Canarie. L'ammontare delle terre disabitate si estende sopra i 180º. La maggior parte dei toponimi usati da al-Khwārizmī combacia con quelli di Tolomeo, Martellus e Behaim. È la stessa la forma generale delle linea costiera fra Taprobane e Cattigara. La costa atlantica della Coda del Drago, che non esiste sulla mappa di Tolomeo, è tracciata con pochi dettagli sulla mappa di al-Khwārizmī, mentre è chiara e precisa sulla mappa di Martellus e nella versione successiva di Behaim. Astronomia L'ultimo importante lavoro di al-Khwārizmī è lo Zīj, concernente le tavole astronomiche che si basano su un numero di fonti greco-ellenistiche, indiane e persiane. Esse includono una tavola trigonometrica di valori del Seno, il cui termine latino sinus è la traduzione dell'arabo jayb, ovvero "tasca", "concavità" o "sinuosità". In realtà si trattò di un curioso fraintendimento del termine sanscrito gīv (che significa "arco di cerchio") che nella lingua araba - che non ha il suono "v" - è pronunciato come gīb. Esso, scritto, può essere letto però "jayb" e da qui l'equivoco destinato a perdurare nel tempo. Produsse anche strumenti astronomici come l'astrolabio e la meridiana. A lui sono anche dovute una serie di tavole astronomiche, di elaborazione antico-persiana, che resteranno in uso per quasi cinque secoli. Fu l'inventore del "quadrato delle ombre" detto anche "scala altimetrica", strumento da associare all'astrolabio per misurare altezze e distanze. Altre opere Al-Khwārizmī ha scritto numerose altre opere, compresa la Risāla fī istikhrāj taʾrīkh al-Yahūd, sul calendario ebraico, così come un'opera sull'utilizzo e la costruzione di un astrolabio. Ibn al-Nadim nel suo Kitāb al-Fihrist (una bibliografia di libri in arabo) accenna a un Kitāb al-rukhāma(t) (il libro sulla meridiana) e a un Kitāb al-taʾrīkh (Libro sulla storia), ma queste opere non sono giunte fino a noi. Note Bibliografia * Biografia in MacTutor * Sur l'origine du mot Algorithme * Sur l'origine de l'algèbre * Ali Abdullah al-Daffa, The Muslim contribution to mathematics, Londra, 1978. * Barnabas Hughes, Robert of Chester's Latin translation of al-Khwarizmi's al-Jabr: A new critical edition, F. Steiner Verlag, Wiesbaden, 1989, ISBN 3-515-04589-9. * Fredrick Rosen, The Algebra of Mohammed Ben Musa, Kessinger Publishing, 2004, ISBN 1-4179-4914-7 * Fuat Sezgin, Geschichte des arabischen Schrifttums, E. J. Brill, Leiden, 1974. * Jan P. Hogendijk, "al-Khwarizmi", Pythagoras, 38 (1998), no. 2, pp. 4-5 (disponibile anche qui) * Jeffrey A. Oaks, [http://facstaff.uindy.edu/~oaks/MHMC.htm Was al-Khwarizmi an applied algebraist?]. The University of Indianapolis. * Abraham bar Hiyya Ha-Nasi, biografia in MacTutor * John J. O'Connor, Edmund F. Robertson, [http://www-groups.dcs.st-and.ac.uk/~history/HistTopics/Arabic_mathematics.html Arabic mathematics: forgotten brilliance?] in MacTutor * Nito Verdera, [http://www.cristobalcolondeibiza.com/2eng/2eng00.htm South America on ancient, medieval and Renaissance maps]. * R. Rashed, The development of Arabic mathematics: between arithmetic and algebra, Londra, 1994. * Salomon Gandz, "The sources of al-Khwarizmi's algebra", Osiris, i (1936). * Voci correlate * Algoritmo * Cratere Al-Khwarizmi — cratere lunare dedicato ad al-Khwārizmī. * Khwarizmi International Award Categoria:Biografie